They don't and I promise they won't know me
by kagome7inuyasha75
Summary: Hinata was one's a sweet angel who let everyone walk all over her, What happenes when she changes but what if one person doesnt like it wants her back what happenes if he likes her secretly and she does to....HinataSaskue...more inside]
1. Chapter 1

i don't own naruto cry but i will one day

lawyer heard that i mean never mind shesh i was just kidding god man u have to get a grip u have enough money allready!

Life is unfair don't u think

life is like hell

it can be a good place

but in the end it's alway's a bad place

people see u as the weak

they see as the waste of flesh

they see u with hate

and desire to kill

ur family can't stand u

ur so called friends despise u inside

they only hold on to u with pitty, and no pride

u look away to hope they will go away

u wish to die

but something inside

stops u

u don't understand why

why should some one like u live ur nothing but shit  
you have no friends

ur family is jjust a joke

nobody loves u

but u don't hate

why can't u hate

they hate u but u still love them

ur just stupid

ur just wierd

with ur white eyes

ur stupid stupid shy self

ur ugly little face

oh and the dumb stuttering when u talk

can't u just shut up

everyone hates u

ur family can't stand u

ur so called friends despies u inside

they only hold on to u with pitty, and no love

and u still love them

the only reason ur strong

is because ur not afraid of rejection

ur not afraid to die

what a sight

only if it can come true

thats what everyone feels

all u can say is

"pplleeeasse gggo awway"

oh please just scream for once

just cry in pain

just change

remember this is only a poem that is half fiction, and half real

why don't u guess what the real parts are

**_This is my poem life is unfair don't u think" read a girl, with white amazing eyes, a gorgeuse thing really to bad she thinks so little about her self. "Hinata is that really ur life" said a girl with pink hair and this really anoying voice. "Some oof iit" said the same white eye girl with blue like hair. When she looked up she saw everyone with watery eyes except for one he just looked at her with sadness and confuesing his name is Saskue but then he noticed her starring and he turned away hes eyes lost the emotion. 'Except for the friend part right' asked a boy with blond hair and bue eyes he's pretty cute he was once her crush but then she found out that he like her the pink hair girl name Sakura. So she gaved up she was best at that. She soon relaesed that she was better of with no one then with someone it will just turn out her with a broken heart and him with another one. "Yeah except for the friend part" she said with a don't worry face. But inide she knew some felt like that but maybe not all. "GOOD because ill be made" said the same blonde hair boy by the way his name is Naruto. "Yeah don't worry" she said but everyone was shock that she didn't blushed. "Hinata are you ok" said another one of her friends this one has blond hair her name is Ino. "Yeah Im fine why" she said suprised she wasn't stuttering. Has she changed was all the kids were thinking of. But then the bell range it was lunch time. _**


	2. Chapter 2 lunch

IM BACK EVERYONE KNOW I WILL WORKN ON MY STORIES MORE OFTEN MOSTLY SATURDAY AND SUNDAY BECAUSE SCHOOOOL STARTED HOW I HATE IT SO MUCH SHOCKS ME ! ANYWAY PLZ R&R

During lunch time Hinata went and sat alone under a beautiful tree. It had thousand's of flowers she was depressed. She was so confused why her family hated her so much especially her father. She was thinking about this two much. Then it hit her she was to nice to everyone she was too sweet, and foolish. She had to change become stronger some way she had to. She had to start showing people she was some one not the shy, weak, and the person everyone hates. No, she was going to change she was going to be strong, confident, and everyone was going to look up to her or think she was strong some way or another. With that she started to eat her food with a grin on her face until. "What are you so happy about" said a voice from behind her. She turned around to come face to face with no other than Saskue. Great why was I expecting Naruto he must be some were drooling over Sakura. "None of your business" This shock Saskue wow what's up with her thought Saskue. "Fine" he said Hinata was expecting him to go but instead he sat right next to her. She didn't care normally she would blush but hell no if she was going to change it had to start now. He was going to get her other sandwich but Hinata was starving she hasn't eaten in like two day's so instead she slapped his hand. "Get your own food I'm starving" she said in a cold way just like he would. Saskue was shock normally she would smile and give it to anyone. He didn't like this Hinata he knew something was wrong but what. He looked up to see Hinat staring at something her eye's had anger and hurt. I turned to see Naruto drooling and trying too kiss Sakura. I growled not because I like Sakura no she's a slut. But because how stupid Naruto was he didn't know how great Hinata was. What a dumb ass but it was better for him. He turned back to Hinata who hold more sadness that ment the Hinata he liked was still in there and he had to get it out!


End file.
